Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of pyrazine (substituted biphenyl pyrazines), to processes for preparing them, to compositions which contain the novel compounds, and to the use of said compositions for a wide variety of end use applications.
Related Applications
The present patent application is commonly owned by the same Assignee as the following cases:
(a) Ser. No. 08/326,104 filed Oct. 19, 1994, entitled "Polymer Compositions Containing Substituted Biphenyl Pyrazines".
Description of Related Art
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.98.
Japanese patent publication no. 02-138267 (issued May 28, 1990) discloses the preparation of pyrazine derivatives for liquid crystals.
Japanese patent publication no. 02-072370 (issued Mar. 12, 1990) discloses electrophotographic photoreceptors containing pyrazine derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,477 discloses pyrazine-acetic acids, acetates, and acetamides which may be used as ultraviolet absorbers in plastics and resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,715 (issued Jun. 15, 1976) discloses various substituted pyrazines useful as dyes and pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,344 (issued Mar. 24, 1992) discloses various substituted pyrazines useful in a ferroelectric liquid crystal device.
Bull. Soc. Chem. Fr., (12), 4970-4 (N. Vinot/J. Pinson) discloses various pyrazine derivatives.
Bull. Soc. Chem. Fr., p. 533 (1949) (G. Muller et al.) discloses the preparation of various pyrazine derivatives.
J. Chem. Soc. 97, p. 2495 (1910) discloses the preparation of various pyrazine derivatives.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 108, 1988, ( 151196t) discloses the use of various pyrazines for polyimides.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 108, 1988, (223028q) discloses the manufacture of polyester-polycarbonates using various pyrazines.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 114, 1988, (165442f) discloses polyaramids having incorporated therein various pyrazines.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 115, 1991, (49064f) discloses the preparation of various pyrazines useful as monomers and hardening agents for epoxy resins and urethane polymers.
Ueta et al., Polymer Journal, Vol. 24, No. 12, pp. 1429-1436 (1992) discloses the synthesis and properties of novel p-aramid including pyrazine ring.
All of the above-cited prior art patents and articles (and any others cited herein) are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.